


Light Switches and Late Night Cuddles

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peterick, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: There’s a weird light switch in my apartment room and I have no idea what it does so I keep switching it on and off and you suddenly barge up my floor and demand for me to stop because apparently that switch is connected to your room’s light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Switches and Late Night Cuddles

Living on a tour bus is not really exciting, there are only so many things to do. Even if Pete’s excited at first, because living on a bus screams adventures and reminds him of the early days when they toured in that fucking stinky van, that novelty wears off quite quickly. Hours of watching movies and looking up stupid things on the internet sound amazing in theory, but in reality that gets old fast.

Except Pete found a switch on the bus and he has no idea what it’s for.

It’s in the lounge-part of the bus, but when he presses it – nothing. And Pete pressed it a lot. Mostly when he’s alone on the bus, because the first time he sat there and did it Patrick kept looking at him like he’s crazy – he didn’t know what the switch was for, either. Pete doesn’t really need Patrick to have more reasons to think he’s weird. There are enough already, let’s be honest. 

He even asked the crew – apparently nobody had a clue – and one time he wanted to fish out the damn manual and try looking it up himself, but turns out the bus didn’t come with a manual and his google-search was, for once, unsuccessful. That’s when Pete pushed the switch from his mind – pun totally intended. 

But now it’s 3 am and Pete can’t sleep – again – and he sits in the lounge and presses the button – again. On, off, on, off. He imagines he can hear a low buzz whenever it’s switched on. 

It’s not like sitting in the dark, pressing a button that has no perceptible use is getting Pete anywhere, but it’s not like he has anything else to do either – except for maybe sleep. But he’s sure his mind won’t shut up until he figures the hell out what that switch is for. And if he has to press it all god damn night, he sure-

“God, Pete! Stop pushing that damn switch.”

Pete’s finger freezes where its poised in the air, ready to push again, and he looks up at a sleepy Patrick – TMNT-Pajama bottoms, bed-head and all – standing in the doorway to the sleeping-area. He hadn’t even heard him.

“It’s for the light in my bunk and you’re driving me crazy.”

_Oh!_

**Ha!**

Pete’s face lights up, the mystery finally  solved and he pushes the switch one final time – off. Patrick looks back at his bunk, obviously pleased with the result.

“Thank you.” he mumbles and drags himself back to his bunk with heavy steps. Pete waits another moment before he follows Patrick and pushes himself into the tight space of the bunk, probably squashing Patrick in the process.

“Can I sleep here?” His arms already slung around Patrick’s body he’s not likely to leave even if Patrick would say no, which he wouldn’t. 

“Sure.”He sounds already half-asleep again, but Pete is still wide awake and by the laws of best friends Patrick is obligated to be awake now, too. 

“Will you sing to me?”  
There’s an loud sigh from Patrick and Pete’s not sure if its genuine or fake, probably a little bit of both. 

“Fine, but if I wake up in the morning find you hogging all the blankets I’m quitting as your best friend.”

“Deal.” Pete whispers and hides his face in Patrick’s neck, waiting for his soft voice to lull him to sleep. Patrick would never quit being Pete’s best friend and they both know it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts and a ship, if you want. Either here or on [tumblr](http://fixme-in-fortyfive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
